The Second Entry Fee
by WitheringWords
Summary: When Neku went through the game, he had a second entry fee. Now that the game is over, and all of the entry fees returned, Neku's friends are about to realize that they don't know "him" as well as they thought.


I DO NOT OWN TWEWY!

I wrote this story some time ago and never got around to posting it.

Summary: When Neku went through the game, he had a second entry fee. Now that the game is over, and all of the entry fees returned, Neku's friends are about to realize that they don't know "him" as well as they thought.

…..

It had been one week.

One week since the group of friends had overcome the challenges of the Reaper's Game and parted ways. They had agreed that they would meet a week afterward, because of all the things that needed to be taken care of after being dead for three weeks. Neku was so excited about seeing everyone again, and was ready for the week to end.

There was just one problem.

No one had known about the second entry fee.

When Neku went through the game the first time, the Conductor did not know what to do. He was supposed to take the most precious item. However, with Neku Sakuraba, that came down to only one thing.

_Her identity_. Neku Sakuraba, an anti-social 15-year-old female, had one precious item, and that was her identity. The ability to _be herself_.

Her identity was made of two parts, Megumi reasoned; her mind and body. So, in order to take away her "identity", he took her "mind"—her memories—and changed her body. But he didn't change her looks, per se. Oh, no, the bastard changed her _gender_.

So, now, three weeks later, she's been risen from the dead and she's completely back to normal. However, when she was in the game and was a _boy_ (she shuddered), she never told anyone that she had changed her gender. You can't blame her for not saying anything, though.

It would have been just plain awkward.

During the first week, Neku could not remember anything other than her own name. So she had no idea that she was dead, or that she had been changed in anyway. She was the cold teen that she was before, but still managed to befriend Shiki.

Shiki had soon become her very first friend. After meeting the Conductor at the end of the game, Neku had felt a little jealous that Shiki had been picked to be brought back, and not her, but it was okay.

Shiki was her first friend, after all. Then the Conductor told her that her "precious item" had changed. Instead of giving up her memories, this time Neku would give up her very first, and closest friend.

When Neku had regained her memories, she freaked.

She decided, during the second week, that she wouldn't think about her entry fees anymore. She wouldn't mention her most important one, either, when asked. No one needed to know about it, just about Shiki.

Especially not Beat, who had known her since week one.

Going through those three weeks was very hard. Neku was very grateful when it was all over. However, the problem at hand still remained.

What if her friends didn't recognize her? What if they thought she was a freak? What if they didn't want to be her friends anymore?

_Stop thinking like that_, she thought to herself, _you won't know until you go see._

She figured that her friends would still be able to recognize her. She dressed the same, acted the same, and her hair was the same. The only difference was her voice and her…chest.

She pulled her headphones on her head, adjusted them slightly, and then walked out of her apartment.

….

Beat and Rhyme were the first ones at Hachiko. The blonde siblings smiled as they looked at each other, knowing they were about to see friends. Friends that knew what happened in the Game.

Friends they didn't have to lie about the last three weeks to.

"So, Beat," The younger sibling, Rhyme asked. "What did you tell your friends again?"

"Huh? Oh, I told 'em tha' I fell down the stairs and hi' my head, so I was in the hospital," Beat answered smiling. "I think I did a good job with tha' one."

Rhyme nodded. "It's certainly believable. Especially if told them you tripped. You're so clumsy when you're not on a skateboard."

"Hey," He replied, "Take tha' back!"

Just then, Rhyme spotted a familiar splash of orange from behind the crowd. "Hey!" She shouted, waving her arms and smiling. "Over here!"

Beat followed her gaze, and smiled himself. "Yo!" Neku smiled and ran over to them. Upon having a clearer view of their friend, Rhyme gasped quietly and Beat's mouth hung open.

_Yo, man,_ Beat thought, _Phones has BOOBS!_

Their expressions making her uneasy, Neku gave a nervous laugh and said, "Uh…surprise? Shiki's not the only one who was different before the Game…"

Rhyme recovered first, "You look really pretty, Neku." She wrapped her arms around Neku in a hug, smiling first at Neku, then looking at Beat expectantly. Beat's face very much resembled a gasping fish. "Doesn't she, Beat?"

"Uh…yeah," Beat said, his cheeks turning rosy. "Very…very pretty."

Neku's own cheeks turned scarlet. "Thanks…"

"Hey, guys!" A girl stepped in front of them, her hair black and had glasses balanced on her nose. A very, very familiar stuffed black cat rested in her hands, cloth limbs flopping as she moved. "How've you guys been?"

"We're good, Shiki," Neku greeted, smiling. "How about you?"

"Well, I did randomly get a text from Joshua this morning," Shiki answered. "It told me all about you, Neku. I hate to admit it, but at first I thought it was a prank text."

"'T's okay. I don't blame you."

As the two girls chatted, Rhyme turned to her brother. "You were being a bit rude, y'know, gawking in silence like that." She patted Beat's arm. "I don't think Neku's mad, though, she probably expected this."

"I didn' mean ta, y'know. I was jus'…"

"Shocked?"

"Sorta, I guess. Bu' no' jus' tha'…"

"Oh? What do you mean, Beat?"

"She's really, really pretty."

…

Aw…Beat has a crush!

I have no idea where I got this idea. Truth be told, I'm a big Neku/Beat fan. It just seemed cuter to me, I guess, if Neku was a girl.

I think Malindachan and We *Heart* Card Games Productions are corrupting me…

It's really, really short, but I was planning on expanding on it in another fic, so I decided to just get the general idea across. Sorry if they're OOC, I'm still working on that.

No FLAMES PLEASE!


End file.
